


Heart of the TARDIS

by Newdrwhofan



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-29
Updated: 2008-04-29
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newdrwhofan/pseuds/Newdrwhofan
Summary: A bit of Ten and Rose sometime after the "snowfall" in "The Christmas Invasion"; not quite as much romance as I'd like, but it seems appropriate. My first WhoFic!





	Heart of the TARDIS

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Surprise, surprise, I don't own Doctor Who. Nor do I get anything from writing these stories-except wonderful, constructive reviews! Wink, wink; nudge, nudge ;)

Rose sat in the captain's chair with a mug of tea in her hands and her feet tucked up under her. The Doctor paced around the TARDIS console as he listened to Rose's retelling of the events that had brought her back to the Gamestation.

"But the chain broke, and I couldn't think of what else to do. And then, guess what happened." She looked up at him, with a huge grin, and expectation in her eyes.

"What?" the Doctor prompted.

"Mum! She went and borrowed this big, yellow truck, this *huge* truck; and we hooked the chain back up, and it worked! The console opened, and there was this incredible, warm, bright light, and... well, that's all I can really remember." She dropped her eyes with a thoughtful expression on her face, trying in vain to recall for herself the intervening time before she awoke on the TARDIS.

The Doctor felt a grin split his face as he watched her and took in what she'd said. "Oh, Rose." She looked up as he came over to crouch in front of her. He carefully set down her tea and took her hands in his. "It wasn't the truck that did it," he told her with a smirk. At her confused look he continued, "The chain would have just snapped again if you'd applied the same tension, even with a larger vehicle. It was the TARDIS. She must have realized how determined you were, and decided to open her Heart before you figured out a way to tear out the entire console." He smiled as he watched the understanding appear on her face.

Rose looked up at the time rotor, and around the room. "I knew you were a smart old girl," she said to the ship. "You and me," she added with a smile, freeing her hands from the Doctor's and draping her arms around his neck, "we're gonna take good care of our Doctor."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first, official, Doctor Who fanfic, so please be as brutal as possible in your constructive reviews!


End file.
